Boy Like You
by XxZammieLoverxX
Summary: Cammie moves to Roseville, Virgina. She attends Roseville high. Cammie meets 2 boys, but can she make her mind up? WHO is Zach Goode? What is he hiding? Who is this mystery girl? Why does Cammie have to keep on running? Is everyone hiding something? Zammie! R&R T for LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Ally Carter!**

**Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

I walked into the office to pick up my schedule. Boring boring boring. I was just walking out as I bumped into a girl, hand and hand with a guy.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled. I winced at her voice. "Sorry!" she said softer. "So you're Cameron Morgan, right?"

"I go by Cammie," I said.

"Kay," was her answer, "I'll be showing you around school today."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she sad. She said bye to her mystery guy and we sat down on a small bench. We chatted until the warning bell rang and went to class.

"Be right back," was the last thing I heard her say.

Okay...

Don't know anyone so I might as well try to see if I can sit with anyone.

I sat down at a empty table which was soon packed so tightly I could barley breath. I jumped up and ran to a diffrent table which had barely anyone at it.

Once again, people packed the table.

"Hide her!" I heard.

"Don't let him see her!" another boy whispered.

"He's gonna freak!" a girl with a thick british accent said, leaning over to me. "I'm Bex by the way. You don't wanna go near Zach Goode when he's like this."

"SO why are you trying to hide me then?" I asked.

"He kinda gets real mad when someone new comes..." Bex said, "I don't know why though."

"He's mental, I've been trying to tell you that forever," a girl with long black hair said on my right said.

"And I've been telling you, Mace, he's not," Bex said, "Grant is his best friend and he doesn't even know why Zach does it.

Suddenly a chair came flying in my direction.

"SH!T" someone yelled near me.

The girl who I meet in the hallway jumped onto the chair which I was sitting in and did some awesome flip, kick, thing. She sent it flying back into the boy with green eyes and black hair that was messed up in every right place.

"Jeez Zach, every year you just about take someones head off!" the girl from the hallway screamed.

"F*ck you!" Zach yelled.

She didn't take a step back.

She didn't have any sort of expression on her face.

But her eyes, that was a whole different story.

Anger, rage, sadness, dissapointment, and fear?

Is it possible to feel those all at the same time?

I guess so.

Because the next thing I know,

Zach was on the ground whimpering.

And the girl from the hallway was gone.

**How do you like it?**

**Please read my other 3 stories!**

**Hope you like it so far!**

**~Elle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV**

"You really should get in here," Mace said, pulling me into the bathroom. "Get outfit 32 from my locker, Bex. Liz I need you to get the appliances set up. You look horrible."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Got it," Bex said running in with some random outfit, heels, and a bag of makeup supplies.

"Thanks Mace," I said, walking towards a stall.

"Wait," Mace said, "it's Macey."

"I need outfit 82!" mystery girl said, running in.

"mhm," Bex said running out again.

"They're all over him today," Macey said.

"Tina and her stupid group. That's probably what makes him so mad," Liz said.

I slipped on a flowing red tank top with dark wash denim short shorts, and red 3 inch heels. I came out and was going to grab the makeup bag but Macey saw me andgrabbed it.

"You don't want to do that by yourself." She said.

"Shes got a point," Bex said, running in with another set of clothes. She tossed them to mystery girl.

"THOSE ARE DESIGHNER ONE OF A KIND! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I MADE A HUGE HOLE IN YOUR FAVORITE BASKETBALL!? HUH?! YEAH THAT'S HOW I'D FEEL UF MY CLOTHES WERE DROPPED ON THE FLOOR!" Macey screamed at Bex.

"Calm do-" Liz started but was cut off.

"NO I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN UNTIL BEX SAYS SORRY!" Macey screamed.

"Typical," mystery girl said, stepping out of the bathroom in a white cami and a dark green knit off the shoulder crop top, with light wash short shorts and dark green all star high tops. Her honey blonde hair was in loose curls. Her makeup was natural and her deep green eyes popped with the outfit.

"STAY OUT OF IT ERICA!" Bex and Macey screamed at the same time. Once they noticed what they both did, they started a fit of giggles.

"You both always end up laughing in the end," Erica said, leaning against the wall if the bathroom.

"Is he here?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, he's aloud to take me with him," Erica said.

"Cool."

"So you done with the makeup yet Mace?" I asked.

"Almost."

"Bex, go get something on for advanced P.E. I'll do your hair in a minute," Macey said. Bex did a little eye roll and ran out again.

"I see you are all trying to impress Zachy," some girl, who looked seriously hung over, said.

"Get out," Erica said, pushing her out.

"Reinforcements!" the girl screamed. Suddenly like ten girls tried to get Erica down on the ground.

"You stupid-" a girl was cut off my Erica's fist in her face.

"Bex come on!" Macey screamed into the phone at her ear.

"Come on girls!" Bex said, magically appearing and grabbing my wrist. I grabbed Macey's, who grabbed Liz's, who grabbed her laptop, and Erica was already running.

"Those are Tina and her minions," Liz said.

"She seems..." I trailed off as Erica started shoving us in random little janitors closets. She grabbed my hand and dragged my into a small room with a few chairs and desks.

"Peacock, Duchess, Bookworm, meet up in area 23," Erica said into a head set that appeared out of nowhere. I heard a faint 'got it' then a sound of a doornob turning.

"Thanks for telling us Angel," Bex said, coming out of the shadows.

"Cam," Macey said, stepping into the room.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come with us."

**Sorry if it took so long to update!**

**Hope you like it!**

**~Elle**


End file.
